


Bring me my Sword

by LittlestSeal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestSeal/pseuds/LittlestSeal
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Bring me my Sword

"I've gotta get outta here." Castiel and Sam looked up as Dean's chair scraped across the bunker's floor. They exchanged glances while Dean turned his back, shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked away from the table piled high with ancient tomes and papers. Sam rolled his eyes and adopted the same long-suffering expression he always did when he thought Dean was being impatient or dumb. For his part, Castiel looked stoic but his eyes betrayed his concern.

For his part, Dean saw neither one of them but it did not matter. He had seen enough of Sam's holier-than-thou expressions to picture them perfectly and Cas was, well, Cas. Ever since the church and Jack had got his soul back or whatever Billie had hauled him off somewhere and the three of them had been left with nothing. That had been a month ago and since then they had nothing.

This wasn't their normal kind of nothing either. Before when they got stuck they went out and killed whatever monster was in the vicinity until something shook loose but this time there weren't even any monsters. All they had done was sit in the damn bunker for an entire month, do research, fail to summon Billie and then go around again. Sam insisted that they had to stay here, that the bunker was the safest place for them but Dean was done.

He hadn't had a plan when he stood up, all he knew was that anything was better than reading another ancient book of crap. His subconscious was a few steps ahead of him and by the time he made up his mind on what to do he was standing outside the garage door with the keys to the Impala in his hand.

"Dean." 

Dean sighed.

"Look Cas." he said keeping his back turned, "I've gotta get outta here and I don't need you and Sammy giving me crap, okay?"

"I know-" Cas began but Dean turned around and cut him off,

"No Cas, you don't know. We have been stuck underground for a month. A friggin month man! And you know what we've got to show for it? Nothing. We have tried every summoning ritual there is to try and get Billie or Jack or anyone and it's a friggin waste of time. I know you and Sam are cool with this whole wait and research thing but I'm not. I feel like I'm being buried alive in here." Cas tried to say something else but Dean was past caring.

"You know I used to think this whole magic bunker thing was pretty cool. Me and Sammy we used to go on these hunts and we'd meet other hunters. Some of them had houses kind of like Bobby did only they had these secret rooms and compartments filled with weapons and stuff. Hell, even Dad went and got himself a fancy compartment for that truck he had and you know what I've got? The same trunk full of the same guns and occult crap I've been throwing together and making up for more than twenty years already.

"So when me and Sammy get given a magic bunker full of books and potions and who knows what else I think we've finally got it made. I tried the white picket thing man and it didn't stick so I figured it's because I'm a hunter, I can't give up the life. Now we've had this place for years and you know what? I hate it. I hate being underground all damn day, I hate never seeing the sun, I hate being stuck in one place and I sure as hell hate it more when I can't even go out and drive my damn car!" Here he finally paused to take a breath and Cas said nothing, only looked at him with those icy blue eyes that never seemed to blink.

"Now I am going to drive," he concluded. "And I don't care if you and Sam disapprove. Me and Baby are going for a spin and if you don't like it you can kiss my ass."

"Take me with you." Dean blinked momentarily off-balance. He had been getting ready for an argument about how he was being stupid and how he just had to sit tight and be patient for another day or so. Cas was supposed to tell him not to be reckless that Chuck could return any day, any moment even and that they had to get ready, to do something.

"What?" Not exactly a stellar response but he wasn't sure what to do now. Part of him wanted to say no, to tell Cas that he wanted to be alone or something. In truth, he did not want to be alone but he definitely couldn't stand another minute here.

"Take me with you." Cas said again.

"If Sam sent you to keep an eye on me you can forget it."

"He didn't." They stared at each other for a moment longer.

"Fine." Dean said as though he was relenting and this was the last thing he wanted, "Let's go."

He turned and opened the garage and Cas followed him in silently. They continued without a word until they reached the car.

"Hey Baby, did you miss me?" Dean settled behind the wheel and ran his hands over it, "I'm sorry I know it's been a while but we're going for a nice long drive now, okay?"

Castiel maintained his silence as the engine started and the familiar, low grumble filled the space around them, he seemed content to relax into his seat and stare straight ahead with those piercing blue eyes. Dean slowly reversed out, turning the car and waiting for the door to rise and let them out into freedom. As it rose and the soft evening light spilled into the dark space Dean could feel some of the tension leaving him. The world might be ending and their enemy might be God himself but right now he was going for a drive with his best friend and all of the world's problems could wait.


End file.
